Talk:Rudi Mask
New Image Should we use this for the image? i think it follows all the guide lines except for the dont make it all one image one... but it should do right? EDIT: Removed my image, cause it's no longer needed. DeathByAnArrow 08:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I've already commented on this style of image under the Grentch Cap talk page. Short answer is no, but it can easily be made more presentable. Yamagawa 17:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) lol they get worse every year —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.141.37.116 ( ) 11:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC). :Stop whining. They dont HAVE to give you anything. Also, please sign by using four tilde's (~) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, they do, because the backlash would be enormous. Even if they gave identical masks each year, that would be better than removing a crucial part of the event. (T/ ) 08:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Wintersday Contest 2007 Based on this design? - ' Ad Victoriam' 16:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering if they were going to use any hats from the winners from that contest. I personally love both hats I think Anet did a great job this year! X lorien X 17:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) 17:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::the contest winners hat looks so much better than the actual hat this year, unfortunately...Pendulous Assassin 06:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::I wish the masks didn't hide hair. 06:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, most items look much better in the design... one of the challenges is to translate that into a real item, and to do it in a way that doesn't need really high graphics requirements to make it seem nice. I'll admit they've done much better on some items, though...this one looks like it was rushed, to me. :\ (T/ ) 08:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, this year's were kind of cheesy. At least they didn't make the lack of hair so terribly obvious, though. This is the better of the two, IMO, since those "Grentch" (looks nothing like them to me) ears look terrible on characters of any skin tone. Personally, though, I'd prefer that they remove the hat rewards, thus bringing back the actual competition aspect of the finale (I got yelled at multiple times for suggesting that since there were hundreds of districts players seeking specific hats could go to, maybe just one district could actually play the game - ended up having to go to Traditional Chinese dis 2 to compete, and there someone whined that it was a Dwayna district, causing just enough people to defect to Dwayna's side to tip the balance - still a fun time, though). To keep the festival hat tradition, however, perhaps a finale award would be a token that could be exchanged at a special, temporary hat maker for any hat from any previous year (or perhaps there could be Grenth tokens and Dwayna tokens). I know that would be kind of hard on those who've been playing since the start and attended every festival, but it would be nice for those of us who hadn't been around for those first festivals (I do so wish I could have gotten the Yule Cap) or for those of us who missed the finale in a previous year for some reason. Qing Guang 19:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's a pretty nice idea about those tokens. It would indeed bring some competition to the whole thing, and make it more fun overall I wouldn't make the tokens god-specific because you'd still have those "specific god districts".-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, good point. And maybe ANet could still make one or two new hats each year, and people could pick and choose which one they liked. That would be fairer for those who already have all the hats. Or there could be a special Wintersday Present, with a higher droprate for Spiked Eggnogs and tonics than the regular Wintersday Gift, that they could turn in their token for if they didn't like the hat. Oh! and I just had an idea. So that there's actually a point who wins, perhaps you get 1 token regardless, but you get 2 tokens if you are standing on the winning side. That might still encourage rigged games... but it wouldn't do so as much as the current system. Qing Guang 22:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just make it simple: You get the hat of the god you support. If you already have that hat in your inventory, you get the other. Instantly, things become a game again. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:31, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That works too, although it doesn't solve the crappy hat problem (though my idea of them releasing new hats wouldn't either), and I still think there should be some reward for the winning team. Other than that, great point. Qing Guang 22:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC)